Let The Rain Fall
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: AU. This story follows that of Sunni's parents, Raini and Avalon, trough her birth and unforseen events that leaves Sunni fatherless. Dedicated to my mom, who helped come up with the basics for the charather of Avalon.
1. Prologue

**LET THE RAIN FALL **

**Prologue**

_I know my kind is supposed to be a myth to humans. But we are always there – thriving in secret places, waiting for the day we can roam the earth once more in harmony with humans. That was my husband's dream for our family – despite his brother's protests – he wanted us to have a better future. _

_Avalon was the most gentlest soul, the youngest child of three. His older sister, Merci, died a long time ago, leaving him and Gruffi, his brother, with her only cub, whom she named Tummi. _

_I, on the other hand, am expecting our first cub. _

_I have had plenty of practice with Tummi, who is five years old, but its different becoming a mother. I was his aunt, although I would never give that boy up for anything. I admit nervousness, but Grammi told me I would do just fine. It won't be that alien to me, after all, having had Tummi to raise. _

_I wouldn't admit it to any of the others, but my hopes are very similar to Avalon's. Hopefully, there will come a time that we Gummies can live in harmony with humans, and that my cub will have a better future ahead of him or her…_

…_here's to wishful thinking._


	2. Chapter 1

**LET THE RAIN FALL **

**Chapter 1**

Raini's eyes slowly slid open. She found herself staring and the ceiling of her bedroom. A lack of warmth at her side told her husband, Avalon, was already up.

Sitting up, her expanding belly was more noticeable. She was five months pregnant. Pushing the covers off her legs, Raini swung her legs off the bed and stood. Peace seemed to fall over the Glen this spring morning. She walked over to the closet, pulling out a navy blue dress and slipping it on. She tied her shoes and sat in front of the dresser, combing out her hair.

Raini's fur was a light yellow, and her eyes were a smooth chocolate brown. Her yellow hair fell to her shoulders, but she usually tied this back with a light blue ribbon. After that was done, she headed downstairs for breakfast.

As she neared the living area, two voices floated to her ears. Both were male. One was agitated, and was spoken in an angered pace, making it sound rougher than usual.

"…humans can't be trusted! Have you forgotten what they did to our ancestors? Our sister?"

Raini sighed as she paused outside the door. It was Gruffi speaking.

Ever since her in-laws passed on, their eldest child has been leading the Glen. Gruffi was normally short of temper, and this caused a lot of arguments between him and his youngest sibling, her husband, Avalon.

"I know," the replying voice was smooth and soft – Avalon himself; no doubt, "I realize why you think that. But brother, we have a cub on our hands. Nearly two. This is no time for old grudges to resurface."

Raini chose that morning to enter the kitchen, clinging to the hope that her appearance would pacify the arguing brothers, "Morning."

Avalon cast a smile at his wife. He had a sturdy built, and wore a long sleeved green vest. His eyes were a light blue, and his fur a rich caramel color.

Gruffi rolled his eyes – his brother had quite obviously forgotten the talk they were having the moment Raini stepped into the room, but none the less said, "Good morning, Raini. How's the kid coming along?"

Raini laughed, "We're both just fine."

"You sure?" Avalon looked unsure.

"Avalon, I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"I know, I know," Avalon held up his hand in defense, "I just can't help but worry."

Before Raini could reply to that, however, something small and blue darted out of the corridor, hitting her leg, "Aunt Raini!"

Raini chuckled as she lifted the five year old into her arms, "Hello, Tummi. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well," came the excited reply.

Raini smiled, "You wouldn't know where Zummi is, would you, Tummi?"

"Here."

Raini looked towards the entrance. Zummi was standing in the doorway, smiling. Suddenly, Grammi's voice floated from the dining room, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Oh, boy! Food!" Tummi wrestled his way out of Raini's arms, running from the room.

"Well, that's one way to really get the kid moving," Gruffi said, chuckling. The other three adults joined in.

* * *

After breakfast, Raini had offered to help in the kitchen, washing the dishes with Grammi. Avalon had taken Tummi outside for some playtime. Gruffi was most likely in his workshop. And Zummi had headed to the library.

"I only wish they could stop fighting," Raini said, stacking another plate, "It won't be long now, and it would start to affect Tummi…"

"Now, now dear," Grammi said as she passed another plate to Raini, "Stressing would be good for your baby."

"I know," Raini sighed, "But I can't help but worry."

"They're grown men, Raini. They'll decide what they want to their own."

Raini nodded, although she didn't quite let the subject go. She wished she didn't feel as helpless at times. Gruffi and Avalon were brothers, and they should not be fighting so much. Especailly now, with a new cub on the way.

"Raini, look whom decided it's a good day to cause trouble!"

Raini turned. In the entrance was Avalon. His had was wrapped around Tummi's wrist, and the said cub was covered in mud.

"Oh, Tummi…"

Tummi gave an impish grin, "Sorry, Aunt Raini."

Raini sighed, before looking at Avalon, "You'd better help Grammi clean the floors, before Gruffi has a heart attack."

Avalon nodded, letting go of Tummi. His hand was replaced by Raini's. "And as for you, Tummi, I think it's time for a bath." That said, she started dragging the boy towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 2

**LET THE RAIN FALL **

**Chapter 2**

Night time has settled in Gummi Glen. Raini has just put Tummi to bed. She closed the door softly behind her, letting out a sigh of relief. She loved her nephew, and all, but he can be quite a bit of a handful – not that she blamed him of course. Cubs get into trouble.

She walked down the corridor into the living area. Gruffi had gone to bed already, and so had Grammi and Zummi, since Gruffi wanted an early start on harvesting the Gummiberries the next morning. Only Avalon was still up, waiting for his wife to come back from putting Tummi to bed.

Avalon smiled at Raini's appearance, standing up and stretching, "What a day…"

Raini chuckled as she walked over to him, "Tired, my love?"

"Very," Avalon replied, "That cub's a handful."

Raini rolled her eyes, "Get used to it – we'll have one of our own in a few months' time."

"Oh, joy." Avalon muttered under his breath, causing his wife to glare at him, "What was that, dear?"

"Nothing!"

Raini smiled, "That's what I thought. Now, we better get to bed. Your brother wants to get started on the harvest tomorrow."

Avalon nodded, "Gum forbid I'm not protected from Gruffi's rage."

Raini give him a light push. Avalon held up his paws in defense, "Okay, okay. I'm going."

* * *

The following morning came a lot sooner than Avalon would've liked it to. He stretched, before settling back down. Raini was still asleep next to him. He smiled at the sight. Gum, she was beautiful. And soon, they'd have a cub to call their own. He had everything he'd ever want.

Holding his wife closer, his eye drifted shut again…

…Only to fly back open as someone hammered their fist on the door.

"Avalon! Get your lazy butt out here!" Gruffi's annoyed voice drifted in from outside, "We've got Gummiberries to harvest!"

Avalon sighed as Raini stirred, waking, "Good morning to you too!"

Raini chuckled, "You have to hand it to Gruffi: he knows how to make decent wake-up calls."

"Doesn't mean I like it," Avalon sat up, "I had to wake up to that every single day when we were cubs." He got out of bed, getting his clothes and dressing. "You sure you'll be able to handle Tummi when we are out?"

Raini rolled her eyes, "I think I can handle a five year old, Avalon."

Avalon sighed. He really didn't like the idea of leaving his wife alone in condition, but he knew should he voice that thought, he would get whacked upside the head. So instead, he said, "Don't stress too much."

"I won't," Raini snapped, "Sheesh. I can't wait until this cub's born, so that you can stop treating me like I am an invalid."

"Sorry," Avalon's eyes were apologic, "I just can't help but worry."

Raini sighed, "I know. Sorry."

"Avalon!" Gruffi was back, "Get out here!"

"I'm coming!" Avalon snapped back, "Hold your horses!"

"Those berries won't pick themselves!" Gruffi's footsteps echoed away from the couple.

"Go, before he comes back again," Raini laughed, "I'll get some more rest. Tummi won't be up for an hour."

Avalon smiled, kissing her forehead, "I love you."

Raini watched as her husband left the room, before climbing back in bed and closing her eyes.


End file.
